Sunlight's Dream
by TheEeveeFan
Summary: Born in a Tribe called The Sun Tribe, an Eevee, by the name of Sunlight, sets on an adventure to evolve into an Espeon not a sylveon. She Meets another Eevee whom she calls Star but soon finds out his real name is Starlight. Follow Sunlight in her adventure to find love and evolution!
1. Prologue - Sunlight

Author's note:  
This story contains minor violence, barely any injury, so no worries~!  
Holly: Hey guys! Here is a new story! of course, I think you can see, this story is called, Sunlight's dream! Gold: some dream it was -rolls his eyes- Holly: oh shut up! this was my idea! not yours! -smacks Gold on his head-  
Gold: why should I? why should I say this is my idea? -rolls his eyes again-  
Holly: because you should! -smacks Gold behind his head-  
Gold: owww! -whines at Holly- wait, how is this part a prologue?  
Holly: BECAUSE I SAID SO AND IT IS! - nearly throws Gold across the room-  
Gold: wah! why do you attack me! -whines- okay! okay!  
Holly: because you are getting annoying! oh and, yeah you should!

5 Years Ago...

A star fell down the night sky, as 1 little shiny Eevee with his father, wished:

"I wish...That I would find 1 special Eevee! That the Eevee would be kind, Helpful, and gentle! That she would want to be an Espeon"

The Star Fell down deep into the night sky as the Small Eevee wistfully looked back while walking with his Father, An Umbreon from Moon Tribe

1 Year ago...

Feet shuffled as the Sunny Morning drew up high. The heated Morning had finally woke an Eevee from the Sun Tribe. something that had never been done before was. breakfast was not ready before anyone who lived in the house had woken. "Hello!" The small eevee jumped up and down! "as you can see...I'm an eevee! and I'm Sunlight!" as usual Sunlight Jumped up...and Down...Up...and Down whilst Talking into a recorder.

"I wish to evolve into an Espeon! Which I am not allowed too..." Sunlight Growled as she had spoken Not Allowed. She hated that word when not was in front of it. "I have been trying to convince the sun tribe... But It still hasn't worked out yet. " She tried every week. but so far convincing a whole tribe wasn't The greatest idea either.

Trying to aggregate the Tribe's Leader Jackal, wasn't her plan either. Sunlight's plan was to Run away and to never be found! "No one wants to believe me! Ice fights back at me with the History of The Sun Tribe! The others believe that she is to be the Tribe's next Historian!" Sunlight grabbed the lever and pulled it down. Everything she had said, repeated back to her "Hello! As you can see...I'm an eevee! and I'm Sunlight! I wish to evolve into an Espeon! Which I am not allowed too… I have been trying to convince the sun tribe... But It still hasn't worked out yet. No one wants to believe me! Ice fights back at me with the History of The Sun Tribe! The others believe that she is to be the Tribe's next Historian."

She looked around her bedroom then realized that she was very hungry! Ignoring this Sunlight Jumped up on her bed. She looked out the window, but then she saw a branch was watched as It fell towards the ground. 'another day of branches falling' Sunlight thought. As soon she thought she heard a noise, Sunlight whirled around only to see light surrounded her! She could hear a voice, But she could not make any words out of it except combine and Umbreon.

Confused at what happened, Sunlight walked out of her house and walked on to her backyard. she grabbed the fruit off of her sitrus berry bush. She slowly ate her Sitrus berry, when it hit to her mind. She remembered: 'There are more than one tribe. the first one you should know is the tribe we live in, The Sun Tribe. Then there is The Moon Tribe. The Tribe that allows Umbreons and...' Sunlight then realized! 'The Tribe that allows Umbreons and Espeons!' Sunlight looked around her backyard! 'Espeons!'

Sunlight ran to her bedroom where she started packing. She had plans to run away from The Sun Tribe. Well that was when The school year for The Sun Tribe ended. She didn't care what happened to her mother or father, because They chose what eeveelution she was to become. She was to become a sylveon, a fairy type! oh how she had hated Fairy types!

She slowly looked through her drawer, and looked for things that were important! She found her necklace, which had a gold chain, it had a pendent, it was moon shaped, dark grey but illuminated the space around it. shoving it into her small bag that she had. So far there were not that many things that were important to her other than her moon necklace and her want of Freedom to choose what Eeveelution she wants to be!

Later That Day…

Sunlight sniffed the sitrus Berries She had, her brother had just found her bag. He didn't know what It was so he left it alone. Luckily for Sunlight, She didn't put any Sitrus berries in there yet! Her brother would Probably eat them all up! Getting ready for bed, Sunlight turned on her recorder, and it said once again to her from earlier today, "Hello! As you can see...I'm an eevee! and I'm Sunlight! I wish to evolve into an Espeon! Which I am not allowed too… I have been trying to convince the sun tribe... But It still hasn't worked out yet. No one wants to believe me! Ice fights back at me with the History of The Sun Tribe! The others believe that she is to be the Tribe's next Historian."

Sunlight stifled a laugh From which was what she had done earlier. Making the recorder delete that message, Sunlight went to bed. But, instead of going to bed, Sunlight walked outside, where she started to laugh her head off. She stopped for a few seconds, only to hear her brother come down the steps of the stairs of her house.

Looking around, Frantic, Sunlight ran up into her favorite hiding spot, the Tree behind the Sitrus Berry bush! seeing her brother, Sunlight's breath froze for what felt like an eternity. He was heading straight for the Sitrus Berries. Sunlight stared waiting for him to leave, but her brother, Jake just sat there eating the Sitrus berries 1 by 1. Frustrated, Sunlight dropped a Leppa Berry from the tree she was in, on his head. Startled, Jake ran back into the house. She was kinda proud but then remembered,'He will come back'

Sunlight stared, waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. Getting down, Sunlight saw him sleeping soundly in his room. So, she ran to her favorite Sitrus berry bush. and like her brother did, ate them 1 by 1. Sunlight, was never more proud than that one moment her brother didn't come back! when she was done, she went to bed and called it a day! 


	2. Chapter 1: School Sucks

_**Author's note: Do not take this chapter seriously! also! please read author's notes as it tells you why i haven't been doing somethings! If you have any suggestions for the story, please PM me or note me :)**_

_**Me: okay Holly! get ready to write another chapter!**_

_**Holly: why should I?**_

_**Gold: Holly, Don't talk back at her.**_

_**Holly: I was meaning it as a joke!**_

_**Gold: okay, Why should I believe you?**_

_**Holly: Because It was a Joke.**_

_**Me: okay, The Chapter is starting!**_

_**Holly: NUUUUUUU!**_

Chapter 1: School Sucks!

_Present Day….._

_Sunlight's POV..._

I woke up, tired...as usual, but prepared for school. I have really always hated school! But that really didn't matter, I still had to go to school. I got down past the Ponyta Trail, when I heard Ice running, gasping as she called for me. "_Sun...light! wait…. up_!" I growled at her, but I obediently waited. Ice ran faster than she could ever had done in class.

As far as I was concerned, I was going to ditch school until Ice came. I shook my head when Ice started asking me questions. "_Hey, Suuuuunlight! did you hear about the new Eevee?_"

I growled but answered, "_no_"

Ice asked a few other Questions one of the was one weird question. "_The Eevee Is a male! and he is Shiny! I wonder if he is royalty!_" I shook my head as it was a stereotype for Shinies to be Royalty! "_Do you like him already from the sounds of it?_"

"_uh... No!_" I replied "_But you're Blushing!" _Ice shot back "_I'M NOT!" _I yelled back at her "_YEAH, YOU ARE!" _Ice laughed and shouted.

I realised a few seconds after that, I was really actually blushing. I have never really liked Boys anyways, so It was a surprise to me. Neither did I care for boys at all! Any eevee boy I would like, well, would be kind, courageous, and loved me more than everyone else! but, would love others if you know what I mean.

I felt pain all of a sudden when Ice slapped me. "_Hey what was that for!_" I yelped. as I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

"_What were you thinking!"_ She howled.

I growled as I heard others howling for a fight. "_I was thinking about….erm...um I forgot!_" as she always attempted to start a fight.

"_I see I see, you forgot, YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!_" she roared, very peeved with me.

"_I think I was thinking about evolution!_" I lied.

Ice grumbled something I could not hear. but I decided to ignore it, as usual she would always try to get me in trouble anyways. As soon as I turned, I realized I was already at school. I groaned at the thought of having to go to battle class. as far as I was concerned, I was horrible at fighting, as I only knew the move swift.

I was very popular among the male eevees for 2 reasons: I was cute, and I was weak. The Boys love to save the girls! so that was how it was, being chased by boys. First class I ever always had to go to was Battle Class, as It was my least favorite class, but I really didn't care. The reason I don't care, is because the grade doesn't matter!

I was walking down the small dirt road towards the forest battle class yard. I suddenly tripped and looked around, I saw one of the boys with a rope in their paws. Caesar, he was one of the most popular boys of all! he could get a girl if he wanted, and it seemed today he wanted me.

"_What's the matter? cute girl?_" Caesar growled

"_You know, You embarrass me!_" I replied

"_LIKE ME! If you don't, you're doin' mean stuff!_" he growled. he summoned a signal beam

I yelped when the signal beam hit me, there was nothing I could do, but dodge. I already knew why he was doing this. He liked me and he was scared I was going to fall for another guy. And today, there was a new eevee coming.

To me, I didn't really care much as I could ignore him! I walked slowly thinking… I looked around and I saw a shadow ball heading straight towards me. I jumped up and a shadow ball that was aimed at me slid under me.

As far as I was concerned...Caesar loved all the girls and he dated the girls. Not much to me because I never wanted to date him because I knew what he did to them, more like a kiss and tell kind of guy. He wanted to kiss every girl at school so he could have that achievement. Anyways, I headed down towards the class. As soon as I got there I sat down in the back and Battle Class started.

The Teacher,named Glace the Glaceon. Glace stood in front like any other class. There was usually an empty spot but today… There was a shiny eevee there. not like it mattered! It probably was going to be another eevee that liked me, ugh!

_Starlight's POV…_

I walked slowly, I saw the eevee I was sitting right by. The Eevee's eyes seemed flash with a sparkle of shock.

"_Star, get up here!"_ The teacher called

"_okay_" I replied.

The Glaceon in front of me told me to call her Glace, Glace sat up in formality

after getting introduced to the class I sat right next to the _cute girl_ I was sitting next to. _wait.. CUTE GIRL?! what is wrong with me?_ I thought I could not believe what I was thinking. last I could think was the cute eevee that sat right next to me. I reached out my grey paw and poked her.

she whispered at me "hey what was that for" she quietly glared at me

I thought for a moment before quietly answered "uh….hi" I smiled kinda embarrassed.

She growled lowly at me, when she saw me smile, she curtly threw her head towards the teacher. I watched her with great interest when I heard Glace tell me " Star, pay attention."

_After Battle Class..._

_Sunlight's POV…_

I walked to my next class, Which that class was Evolution class. That class was always my favorite of the classes! As I walked up the steps to get in the classroom, I saw a flash of brown run past me. Startled, I jumped backwards and ended up on my back. Caesar tried to help me up, but I didn't let him.

Caesar was only trying to get my attention because he wanted me, and I knew it! _Why can't he just leave me alone!_ I thought bitterly. _besides! I haven't even seen any boys that match my expectations!_ I rolled under the fence and used the shortcut to Evolution class.

After entering Evolution class, I sat down in the back, as usual. I saw Star go over and sit next to me, I growled at him to get away from me, but he didn't seem to hear. I curtly looked up at the board. I knew I was supposed to evolve into a sylveon, but what good was sylveon? it's looks were horrible, I at least liked espeon better than sylveon even though it was pink!

I stared at the board for a few minutes, staring intently at the espeon poster. I stopped for one moment and scanned the room for the teacher called Jay, he was one of the few male teachers was a Vaporeon. I spotted him coming into the room.

Jay grabbed his bag with his mouth and walked proudly to the front. "Hello my students. I would like to introduce Star up here." Jay sounded formal like he always did

Star quietly walked up. He looked at me and smiled. I started to not want anything to do with him as he was getting real annoying. I growled under my breath but I didn't say anything. _what is it with him flirting with me? _I pondered. I looked at him for a split second, I saw a flash; darkness was around me but a light was in front of me. an umbreon I realized, I heard something but couldn't make it out. The real world came back and I pushed what happened to the back of my head. I listened to Jay

Jay stated " today we will be learning about Sylveon." He shifted and took the stick and pointed to Sylveon. "Now we know some of us are going to evolve into Sylveon" I wouldn't even bother to look at the charts of the eeveelutions. I was busy trying to get through the day "Sun?"my nickname racked with fear through my body.

"ye-yes?" I said shakingly.

Jay looked at me with a questioning look then returned to look at me normal. "tell me, you are supposed to evolve in Sylveon, Yes?" I froze, then nodded. He seemed to notice my freeze then went on "do you understand why your parents chose this form for you?" I Looked away, I then shook my head. I remembered that it was my step-father. "your father chose it because he feared for you" _yeah right!_ I thought. I stared off in the distance. I remembered My real father, a forbbiden love… my mother loved him. He was an Umbreon, he had wanted me to be a good child… My mother was arranged to marry my step father. I was born a year after my mother was married to my step-father, every night she would sneak out to meet my father…

"Sunlight?" I lifted up my head, Star was there " The bell just rang, why are you still here?" Star looked concerned

"just please…. leave me alone…." I turned and got up, I bolted away, I reached where in the forest I could reach my last class,

"Well well I see someone is taking the shortcut"

_Starlight's POV_

I heard someone talking in the forest as I passed by, wondering what it was, I walked into it, I peered through the bushes and saw Caesar Smiling wickedly. Sunlight was trying to back up but then a group of eevee's stopped her "I finally got you cornered!"

I found myself showing myself "Stop this!" I didn't know why but he snickered. "what?" I say sarcastically

"well, Join or you can be called Grey Freak!" He couldn't hold it back anymore and burst in laughter. I weighed my decisions, 1st choice, was to join and be dumb, or I could be called grey freak by that eevee over there. I chose to be called a freak.

"Just stop it"I cried out, terrified. I felt a weight tackle me to the ground

"say that again?" He said smirking

"stop it…" I said plainly.

"why do you have an everstone necklace?" Caesar said reaching down to pull it off

"Don't!" I started to flail. he stopped and looked up. I closed my eyes hoping I could get out of this. I felt the weight on my body fall off me. I opened my eyes and got up, Sunlight was standing up and was facing off Caesar. her eyes were no longer the pretty green eyes, they were a deep amber.

"stop it!" she growled. she summoned a psybeam _eevees can't do that! _I thought as the psybeam struck Caesar in the face. her eyes changes back to a pretty emerald green, startled she tried to run, instead she ran into a tree. the other eevees had ran for their lives after Caesar had fainted.

I walked over to her, and whispered in her ear "meet me in the battlefield tonight"

"Wha-What f-for" she asked half awake.

"You will see..." I said trailing off. I picked her up by the scruff and brought her to the nurse. The vaporeon shooed me out, not wanting to deal with me.

I sadly went to my last class, art class. My mind stayed fixed on Sunlight. Halfway through class, Sunlight came in and sat down next to me. Surprised I looked around and saw there were no other seats open. We each were handed a piece of paper. Finally, the teacher spoke "hello, my students, we have a new student, Star." I heard Sunlight growl, she must of disliked what was going on.

"Why do all the teachers here have to introduce him..." Sunlight muttered under her breath. _I heard that _I wanted to say.

_Sunlight's Pov_

_I somehow got the worst teachers ever, and today is even worse than that! I had fainted today! don't know why but fainted and woke up in the nurse's office! Now I'm in the same old stupid class! with Star in it, had to add that detail! _I bitterly thought. This was art class, I was given a piece of paper and was told "Draw the first eeveelution you think of" _Ok I could do that hmmm….. ESPEON! _I thought then excitedly started to draw espeon. a few minutes later I finished. I looked over and saw that Star was drawing an umbreon. _No it isn't it has blue rings! not yellow!_ then I realized it was a shiny Umbreon.

The bell rang and I ran out and ran through ponyta trail and got home. My mother called for me and I ignored her, I ran to my bed and went to sleep, or at least tried...I turned over and I set my alarm to 12:00 then went sleep and….well tried.

**Authors's Note: NOT DEAD! WHOO HOOOO!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Author's note: Whelp…. have fun :I**

The Dream

_Sunlight's Pov_

The darkness was around me, I couldn't make things out. Fear was rushing through me. Everything seemed to spin, I could see a little but soon I noticed stars were in the sky. A shooting star fell. I watch it, I heard someone say my name, I turned and it was day again, except in a field, a grey eevee sat in the starlight on the other side. I recognized the eevee and realized it was Star. I Turned and saw a light, scared, I hid under my own paws. "Don't worry child." I looked up; an arcanine was there. he looked back then he sat down "my my child, why are you so scared of me!?"

I gulped," well you're h-huge!" I hid again in my paws.

" aww come on! Listen!" he said trying to calm me down. " you are the sun that makes the stars happy!" I growled

"I don't care…"

I woke up with a startled jump. my alarm clock rang " and I forgot about that…"

**Author's note: aww already finished? aww oh well, this chapter is short for a reason :/**


	4. Chapter 3: The Meetings

**A/N: This is so cute … still banned from DA…. oh well…**

_Chapter 3: The Meetings_

_Sunlight's Pov_

I looked at my clock _perfect timing stupid clock_ I grumpily thought. I used my tired paw and hit dismiss. I jumped up and ran downstairs. I froze, my mother was cooking, probably was cooking for tomorrow. _that is it… I AM RUNNING AWAY!_ I yelled in my mind. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bags. I tiptoed down the stairs, I quietly walked to the door _almost there, almost there, almost there! _I thought as I got closer to the door. "Sunlight? what are you doing?" I froze, I turned around and I saw my mother staring right at me. Fear seeped through me.

"Mother, I am going to explore, I have everything ready to do that!" I said happily trying to ignore the lying lump in my throat. I looked back towards the door.

"No you come back and go to sleep" She growled, her eyes seemed to start to twitch.

I sadly went upstairs to my room. I set my alarm for 1:00 in the morning. I layed down and went to sleep. In my dream I saw my father, an eevee _me!_ I thought startled. the eevee started to talk to my father. he turned and my dream ended

My alarm clock rang. _ugh_ I thought bitterly. I grabbed everything and ran. The stairs were annoying so I ran down and ran out the door. I ran and ran, I got to the battlefield by then I was tired. "looking for me?" I looked around, Caesar was behind me "What are you doing out so late, sweety?"

_Starlight's Pov_

My stomach lurched as I saw Caesar, he had Sunlight tackled to the ground. I ran off Moon Tribe territory and used return. He looked up, the twinkle in his eye caught me off guard. he touched his necklace, and a light enveloped him. I froze, he was evolving, I could either evolve myself or stop his evolution. I ran and tried to stop his evolution but he already evolved by the time I reached him. He was a Jolteon now "bout' time I find out why you have a everstone necklace" he snickered

I was forced to evolve and reveal that I was part of the moon tribe _Bout' time… I think I've learned enough and I think I've learned that you are a huge knuckle head!_ I growled softly. "Sarega Karleken" the words to break a bonding with a everstone to evolve slid off my tongue like it was practiced everyday. My everstone broke and a I evolved. An Umbreon to be precise. My blue rings flared. My eyes opened; Caesar was startled.

"so… you are part of Moon Tribe, I see" he snarled Moon Tribe and softly said I see.

"you've gone too far Caesar" I growled as Sunlight ran behind me "leave or I attack you." I growled. He stayed, " LEAVE." I growled louder. He still stayed, now he was sparking with electricity. I looked behind me, Sunlight's eyes were turning amber. she lifted her eyes and she shot Caesar in the head , once again, with a psybeam.

_Sunlight's Consciousness : Telepathic_

_Sunlight, why do you want control! I'm helping you! _The figure growled. _Amber! Don't attack the Umbreon! _She yelled _What's the problem, oh…. he's a dark type, now why do you want to be an espeon in the first place? _Amber snorted oh and that's _because an espeon can hold special traits! _Amber snickered and Sunlight growled at her. Amber stared at her then snickered, _fine you can be in control!_

_Back To Starlight's Pov_

Caesar was still up and running, I looked over to Sunlight, she seemed to be fighting her own battle,her eyes finally turned back to the normal green. "run." I said, she looked at me then ran towards Moon Tribe's territory. The world went black when Caesar tackled me and jolted electricity through me. The jolt scared me and I got up and ran,the electricity still shocking.

**A/N: should I change this to rated T? O-O**


	5. Chapter 4: He told me to run!

**A/N: Bored as all gecko! sorry just had too!**

**Reply to a review,**

**That will be explained next chapter, but nice observation.**

Chapter 4: He told me to run!

_Sunlight's POV_

The dark forest spiraled as I ran, there was the splashing of the mud as the rain fell. I ran as fast as I could, I knew I shouldn't have but I ran towards the Moon Tribe territory. A log came along as I ran "STOP" I heard as I ran. I turned; an Umbreon was there, shiny to be exact.

"W-who are you?" I inquired shakily. He just looked away and muttered something

"I am Darkmoon, the Leader of the Moon Tribe." he said with authority. "You also reek of the Sun Tribe" he remarked.

"M-moon Tribe?" I asked quietly, he shook his head yes. "Is anyone here called Star?"

"No, but there is someone called Starlight, he is my son" Darkmoon muttered. "I sent him to the stupid Sun Tribe" He growled.

"Starlight? Does he go by Star?" I curiously asked.

"To go get into the Sun Tribe, yes." Darkmoon said. A faint glow of rings slowly appeared in the shadows, it seemed to get brighter and brighter as it got closer. Darkmoon turned and said "Well, there you are Starlight" he smiled strangely.

"Why are you over here Sunlight?" Star inquired

"I ran t-the wrong way!" I said fear creeping in my voice. Darkmoon growled, aggression edged his growl

"Go home!" Darkmoon growled. I turned to Star and ran to him

"I don't want to go back! I hate the Sun Tribe, I want to be an espeon" I whisper to Star "Please…. let me stay here for the night." I whined.

"NO" his voice thundered causing me to cower

"Father, just let her stay, it bad enough for her there, she already gets chased by other male eevees" Star said pleadingly

"Starlight, do not question me!" Darkmoon growled. "I don't care what happens to a stupid Sun Tribe kit!

_Starlight's POV..._

"Father, no, if I were you, I would let her stay!" I yelled

Father's face soften when he thought for a moment, "you love her don't you" he whispered.

I froze _I still wonder…. how did you know it was me when I walked in?_ I thought before I spoke "yes" I whispered ashamed of myself

"Choose, my son, which do you desire, the Sun Tribe or the Moon Tribe" He questioned

"Moon Tribe." I said firmly

"Then why love her?" he growled

"She is unlike the others, she hates the Tribe, she wants to be something we allow her but they don't." I said. he nodded in understanding

"Ok, just one night, and I will decide whether you stay or go. If the Sun Tribe comes to get you, I have to hand you over" he announced to Sunlight "Starlight will be with you, stay with him at all times" Sunlight flinched for a second as my father spoke. _This makes sense_ I sarcastically thought.

"Follow me" I motioned with my front paw for her to follow. "let me tell you this, we don't have class here, instead, we are taught by one of eeveelution which is the eeveelution you want to be, If tomorrow, the Sun Tribe doesn't come, you will be given an Advisor, I will tell you the basics of the Moon Tribe, when you are born you are called a kit, your mother, well… we call them the Mothers, when you are 10 months old, you are given an advisor, you are then called a Pupil, when you have trained and have evolved you become a Claw. we have ceremonies when w-"

"Who is this, Starlight?" an Umbreon sat on beside me.

"Sunlight." Starlight muttered

"Hello, I am his advisor, Mooncloud" The feminine looking Umbreon said.

"H-hi…." Sunlight scared but said

"come on, let's go to my hollow" I led Sunlight to a hollowed room in the Log. She was still scared _she must have finally noticed the crowded clearing _I thought "I'll explain the rest tomorrow" I went in the log opening and she sat down and laid on the opposite side of my bed _understandable _I thought before I slipped into darkness of sleep

**A/N: The rest will be explained next chapter, Feel free to review (not that I am saying YOU HAVE TO not like I would force anyone but you can if you want)**

**want a character in the Moon Tribe?**

**use this order form: (do not change order, do not include parentheses)**

**(no names like Cloudcloud, or Moonmoon)**

**(Name Prefixes that are usable: Dark, Moon, Cloud, Sun, and Star)**

**(Name Suffixes that are usable: Moon, Light, Cloud, Feather, Glow, River, and Ripple)**

**Name:**

**Rank: (Kit, Pupil, Claw, or a Mother)**

**Eeveelution: (Eevee, Umbreon, or Espeon)**

**Personality:**


	6. Hiatus, Sorry no new chapter

**SORRY!I know... I just don't have the want to do it right now! (at the end of school it will be right back up and going!)**

**I have been bored of doing this, plus school is hard on me so this is going on hiatus until further notice.**

**this will be taken down when I am no longer on hiatus**


End file.
